


Sickly Sweet

by Sugercube75



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Plus I like Tricksters so..., This was basically to show my friend how I think Trickster Dave is and because I wanted EriDave, Trickster - Freeform, slight gore, slight vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugercube75/pseuds/Sugercube75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan is looking for Dave in a dream bubble. When he finally finds him, Dave isn't acting like himself at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sickly Sweet

The first thing you notice wrong that’s is that Dave's glasses are perched on top of his head; second, his symbol is pink; and third, his hair is white.

You’re sitting down when he shows up, floating over to you, he smiles and waves and almost trips when he lands. You don’t know whether you should laugh because of how dorky he’s being or worry because he’s being so dorky. You stand up, he giggles and goes to hug you before you move away from him. Something’s off about Dave and it’s scaring you.

"Eridan, my love! It’s nice to see you again! Did you get a haircut or something? Bah, who cares! I’m SO hungry! Something sweet would be great!" Dave struts around, almost circling you. Actually he is circling you, like a shark. Usually you don't mind the predatory look in his eyes, the one that says he's going to eat you whole. It meant he wanted to fool around with you (and that you didn't mind one bit) but...this look? This look was like a starving beast with nothing around to eat but you. This look made you want to reach for your gun.

You follow him with your eyes, slowly turning when you needed to keep him in sight. Your head tell you not to worry, he's your matesprit and you're so completely red for him. Thing is, your instincts know something's wrong and is telling you not to let him out of your sight. You're heart just sort of aches to see him looking so wrong.

The sickly sweet scent drifts to you, it makes you gag and you have to cover your mouth.

"You look delicious, Eri-babe! You wouldn’t mind if I had a bite, right? It's only a bite!" You flinch at his words. You can't help but notice he's slowly closing in on you with his patient circling. You're starting to worry. He doesn't really want to eat you, right? Humans didn't do that, right? "No need to look so SCARED, little Prince!"

You puff up your chest, even if your matesprit/boyfriend/whatever is scaring the living shit out of you, you won't dare show it.

"Dave?" Sadly your words don't sound as strong as you'd like. Dave's grin only gets bigger as you talk. "What's wrong with you? You seem...off."

Dave bounces about happily. "Nothing's wrong, Eri-blub! Actually, everything's great! I don't have any problems anymore! I fixed aaaaaaall my problems!" He giggles and the sound is just unnerving. It makes you want to rip off your facial fins, maybe then you wouldn't have to listen to just how much your matesprit's changed. You wouldn't have to listen to just how distorted he's become. You want to help him, fix him, but you don’t know how. "The only problem I have is that I'm so hungry!" He whines, he's so close to you now that if you reached out you could touch his chest.

"Well we can get you somethin' ta eat, Dave, just calm down ok?" Dave flashsteps to you, he slides his hands over your shoulders gently pushing your cape off until it falls to the floor. You blink and flinch away from him and almost tripping over the cape in the process. When you focus back on him instead of your feet, he’s gone again, now behind you. Before you have the time to turn he lays his arms across your shoulders and leans forward. You flinch and almost hiss at him. "Dave!"

"You smell so nice, Eri-darling." He hums before gently kissing your gills, they flutter slightly before relaxing. A shiver slides down your back and you feel yourself relaxing. You can't help it with him kissing your gills and earfins like that. "I bet you taste great too." He mumbles against your gills. You shiver and moan pressing back against him. You could feel his body heat through both of your clothes, slowly burning you. It was a lovely feeling, finding such warmth after being surrounded by the cold all your life. Your only light being both Kar and Fef for so long. Your two little flickers of hope.

Dave nibbles on one of the spines in your earfin, it makes your knees shake a little and he has to pull his arms from your shoulders to wrap around your waist. He pulls you closer as he nips and bites your neck, being very careful around your gills. You try to turn around in his arms but he just tightens his grip and growls.

You hiss at him when he presses against the gills on your chest. Bringing your hands up to his arms around your chest you dig your claws into him warningly. Usually Dave was very careful with your gills and fins; this was strange and oddly black. Your brain whirls trying to figure out what had happened to cause this, why Dave was suddenly black-flirting with you. You didn’t want to lose your matesprit, not even to swap for a kismesis. Your head feels fuzzy and it makes it a little hard to think. There’s that sweet smell again, it slides through your mind scrambling thoughts in the process.

There's teeth on your neck and earfins, lips on your gills, hands on your waist and under your shirt, feathering over the gills on your chest. You sigh when one of the hands moves from under your shirt to grab one of your horns, Dave pulls your head back a bit to expose your neck more. His movements were sweet and gentle. Red, good. Thank gods. You relax against him and start to purr quietly.

So you don’t expect the fingers digging into your gills or the teeth that rip off one of your earfin spines. You scream when Dave’s nails dig in and rip out a bunch of your precious feathery gills. The hand on your horn tightens and holds your head in place. Tears come to your eyes and you twitch in pain. Oh gods why? Why this? This wasn’t black at all this wasn’t a single type of quadrant. You squeeze your eyes shut and whimper like a wiggler.

“Oh my god! You do taste good!!” You hear a quiet munching sound then Dave giggles. You thrash your head trying to get your horn out of Dave’s grasp but he just yanks your head roughly to the side. “Stop fighting! Sheesh! So rough! I guess I’ll have to punish you, yeah?”

You grit your teeth and pull your foot forward then slam it back hard enough to hopefully do some damage to his shin. Dave yelps in pain and thankfully drops you. You scurry away a few feet before the pain in your gills and fin becomes unbearable. Shit, shit what do you do, what do you you?! First assess the damage, some logical part of your mind tells you. Sure, sounds like a plan. You gently feel your earfin and decide that it’s not that badly damaged. You’ll be fine there. Next you look down at the worse would, your bleeding side. You lift up your shirt and almost break down sobbing right there. The torn gills and violet blood gushing out shows you’ll be damaged for life if you survive this. You’ll never be able to breathe underwater without that side breathing in water. The knowledge that you’re damaged so badly makes your heart sink a little. But not nearly as much as the knowledge that your matesprit did this to you.

“Eridan, dear. That hurt.” Dave whines, he’s getting up now and you struggle to your feet but manage to stay standing despite the incredible pain in your chest. You observe Dave again, this time through a perspective cleared by betrayal. Your violet blood is smeared along his lips and teeth, he’s grinning like a maniac. Dave is messed up. He’s not the same as before. He’s not Dave. Not yours.

You square your shoulders and drop your Ahab’s Crosshairs out of your specibus then level it at him. “Don’t come any closer. I’ll shoot an I promise, this thing will kill you first shot this close.” You hiss at him.

“Oh. Do you not love me anymore, Eri-baby?” He actually looks hurt. Truly heartbroken and it makes you hesitate for a second. No. No pity. You grit your teeth and aim the weapon at him again. Dave droops a little then sighs. “Oh...ok then, I guess I’ll have to kill you then.” His sad expression is filled with joy as he says this and it’s truly terrifying.

"Dave I don't want to shoot you. I really don't." You blink back pale violet tears and grit your teeth. Stop being so soft, Eridan. What happened to the cold-blooded lusus killer from Alternia? Oh right...you died, and then met Dave. Dave had talked you into finding your Fef again. He helped you figure out how to say sorry and really mean it. He helped you find Kar and apologize to him too, and to Kan and he even helped you get the courage to meet your Dancestor. You were moirails for a little bit, before you became more. So much more. And you hate that now you have to end it. One of the few quadrants you really wanted is completely shattered, just like your whole life. It fucking sucks.

Dave giggles and takes a few slow bouncy steps towards you. “I wonder how it’d look if I spilt your blood all over the floor. I bet it’d look nice! You’re such a pretty purple, Eri-darling. It tastes so yummy too! But it’s a little sour.” He giggles again and wipes his hands on his pants. Violet smears on light green pants, it makes your heart hurt just a little more.

“I’m so, so sorry Dave. An, I fuckin’ love you so much, ok?” You steady yourself with that and widen your stance a little to prepare for the kick of when you finally pull the trigger. It’s the hardest thing to do, but when he laughs at you, not just a giggle but a full laugh you yank the trigger back and are almost thrown back by the kick. You don’t miss of course. You never miss.

You turn away from the mess and walk away. You can feel Dave’s memories fading from the bubble and it almost makes you collapse where you are. Don’t think. Stop thinking. You don’t stop moving until you’ve moved to another bubble via one of Dave’s few remaining memories. It’s his apartment from earth. There’s no lava way down below, just concrete and cars and humans walking by. You stumble through the messy living room/bedroom and down the hall. First door on the left. You blink back tears and shove it open then freeze.

On the bed, sprawled out is Dave Strider. Still not your Dave because he's all suited up in a Knight of Time God Tier outfit. You turn to leave because you wanted to be alone, you're not ready to face another Dave that isn't yours. Especially not the main Dave.

"Woah. You ok?" You flinch and glance back at him. You missed the sound if his voice. His normal voice. But this still isn't Dave. He's older now. You can tell because his voice is just a little deeper and his face is a little older and if you really look closely you can almost see his eyes through those stupid glasses of his.

Those same red eyes that always left you a little uncomfortable when he took his glasses off. He knew that too, or at least he did. Not this Dave. He didn't know a thing about you. He didn't know that you and him from another timeline were matesprits. That you were so close and he said he loved you and now your heart is broken because this isn't your Dave.

"I'm fine. Just a lil lost I guess." You leave then, disappearing into one of your own bubbles. You think he said something else but you weren't listening. You don't care. Your Dave is gone and now you're heartbroken.

You step into your hive and collapse. You're finished and you don't care anymore. Nothing matters.


End file.
